


Taking Down the Ageless Horror

by SirensCallCo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eve and Kali take down Fiddlesticks, I finally wrote something more than 600 words, Monster Girls, Monsters, Other, Rated Explicit For Safety, Summoner's Rift, The Rift AU, no beta we die like inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCallCo/pseuds/SirensCallCo
Summary: Ahri wasn’t shaking her head because she didn’t need help, it was to warn her, and now she couldn’t run to the fox for help seeing as she was pushed to take a stance under their own turret. She had only one option and for the lack of emotions she possessed, the dreadful taste of hope pinched her heart. Maybe she could, and as much as she hated the idea, bait the terror to be slain by Akali.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Taking Down the Ageless Horror

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely inspired by BrandedRoseArt on Twitter with this art; https://twitter.com/BrandedRoseArt/status/1355371438111416321/photo/1
> 
> I'm avoiding grad school homework. It's stressing my brain out even though I have enough time to do the work, so to try to refocus myself I wrote this.

_Why did I agree to this?!_

Evelynn hissed and darted among the jungle line, limping from corners of trees to brush. Liquid blood, her blood, sticky on her claws and warm. She was called into The Rift, she went _without a choice_ \- her thoughts remind her, only to be placed and matched against Fiddlesticks- The only ageless horror that truly terrified her.

After leaving the safety of her jungled territory earlier, she had glanced over in the far distance to see the nine tailed fox grounded, weaving to avoid the shot pucks from Neeko. At any other time, she would have called and taunted the fox, but for now, they needed to work together. Ahri’s ear had briefly swiveled catching her movement, narrowly missing a puck as she quickly glanced into the riverbed where Eve crept out of, shaking her head quickly with fervor before her attention being brought back to another missed shot.

Evelynn had taken the signal that Ahri didn’t need assistance, glancing in the opposite direction the same could possibly be said for her darling rogue facing off against Darius. She would have never been caught helping, and dotting on Akali in the past, but with their frequent match ups she had started taking a liking to her. Not that she would ever admit it of course.

With smoke bellowing off her, she allowed her shaded form to envelop her as she walked into Fiddle’s territory. All she wanted to do was set up a ward so that Ahri could keep an eye and ear out. One ward, in one bush, but that’s where her plan went south.

As she silently walked up to affix the ward, the horror themself lunged out of the brush to screech at her. Her own cold blood, iced within her veins, her lashers disobeying her, frozen in fear just as equally. She didn’t register the fact that she couldn’t move until Fiddlesticks’ scythe sliced against her torso. Gasping at the pain she reacted, willing her lashers to envelop her and surge her with power to warp a good distance away.

Ahri wasn’t shaking her head because she didn’t need help, it was to warn her, and now she couldn’t run to the fox for help seeing as she was pushed to take a stance under their own turret. She had only one option and for the lack of emotions she possessed, the dreadful taste of hope pinched her heart. Maybe Akali was able to push Darius enough under his turret. Maybe she could, and as much as she hated the idea, bait the terror to be slain by Akali.

That is how she found herself, demon shaded, blood dripping, lashers wavering as she made her way upriver. There was only one shot at possibly taking out Fiddlesticks and the odds were looking low. She huffed to herself. If she was slain in The Rift, she would be taken out of fights for a few days. It wasn’t a bad idea, but she needed The Rift to feed her appetite for ag-

“Ag-on-y” She heard the groveled echo, whispering up the riverbed. Her lashers flexed and snapped out to form a barrier around her. _Just a little farther_ she coaxed herself, seeing the wave of minions, but… No Akali in sight.

“Ev-e-lynn” The horror’s whispered voice sounded closer, tempting, and daring her to look behind. She fought mentally to do so to not feel another wave of cold fear. She dared not even break her demon shade. Though she felt weak and slow, it kept her sustained in dire times as such.

With the next brush line in sight, mere feet from her, she willed to push and take cover behind the jagged tree line, It was close enough for their turret to be in range should she need to, but she was never one to cower and not manipulate fights to her team’s advantage.

Hearing the caw of crows gaining closer in volume of sound, she willed herself behind a large tree lashers coiling taught around her in defense.

It was quiet and she forced her muscles to cease heaving a labored breath that would give her away. It was always quiet before Fiddle would attack again. Perhaps she misjudged this mortal feeling of hope providing something to her. As if responding to the nearness of the horror, her lashers stiffened around her. Despite the hammering sound of her blood pumping, she could faintly make out the quiet rustle and creak of Fiddlestick’s limbs, followed by the croaking groan of the silent lantern it carried.

_Maybe being taken out of the fight would be a good idea_ she entertains the thought, but as quickly as the thought bubbled, it popped when the sharp whistle of what could only be Akali’s kunai’s slicing through the air, striking above her head against the tree, in the grass to the far right, but more importantly Fiddlesticks.

Before Evelynn could let out a breath a loud smack and pop, followed by the hiss of shrouding smoke filled her vision. It was now or never, and it would be preferable of now to take out the ageless horror. Shuriken flew in the air as she stood and rolled out from behind the tree, flexing her lashers off her body, rolling them out. Loosening her clawed hands out, she couldn’t visibly Akali but she knew her darling assassin was nearby. She just needed to trust Akali and Fiddlesticks would be taken care of.

Lifting her gaze up, she allowed herself to meet Fiddlestick’s. He looked more stricken, injured and more twisted in its own deformed way. She lunged forward, lashers first, slicing through the side of the abomination, sliding to a landing on the opposite side of them. From above her a shadow emerged from the smoke, Akali’s Kama shot forward before her visage could make appearance. She struck down Fiddlesticks shoving him down to the ground before leaping off into the smoke once more.

This was it, Fiddle prone in the brush! Evelynn ran up, lashers poised and when she finally met the distance, they struck down in quick succession, jabbing the horror across its chest. Evelynn used her clawed hands to hold down the neck of the being, her lashers arched behind her like a doubled scorpion tail before striking down into the head of Fiddlesticks.

There was no agony to gain from the ageless horror but relief of one less champion to deal with. The arms of her lashers slumped, staying embedded within the head of the body. 

“You’re lucky Darius was pushed in,” Akali walked out, the smoke clearing the area.

Evelynn sighed and carefully picked herself up off the body, “Hello, to you too love”, she tried to coo but her voice came of croaking instead.

Akali winced at the sound, her eyes wandering the body of the demoness.

Evelynn huffed, “Like what you see?”

Akali grimaced and shook her head, “Not now Eve”. She pulled out a health potion from her sack, handing over to the still bleeding demoness.

Evelynn hummed contently taking the potion, “Mm it’s Eve now?”

Akali scoffed and rolled her eyes mumbling in deflection, “At least Fiddlesticks is taken care of.”

She spoke louder in affirmation, “Heal up and help me take down Darius so we can help Ahri next.” 

Evelynn smiled, “Just the way I like ‘em. Big and stupid”


End file.
